magickfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started in Magick 5
'''[[Getting Started in Magick 1|Return To Index]]''' '''Magick and Religion''' If, like me, you grew up in an organized religion, you were probably taught that anything outside what your religion endorsed was probably wrong. Conservative religions even deny much of modern science, maintaining a belief that the earth was created by God in six twenty four hour days around 5000 BC and that dinosaurs and archeological discoveries are at best a lie. So if, like me, you also had some kind of paranormal experience you were probably thrown into some kind of inner conflict and you either sorted it out or didn’t and remained with inner feelings of guilt. So lets start at the beginning. '''There are three kinds or types of magic''' To avoid confusion followers later created two distinct spellings, Magic and Magick '''1. Magic,''' generally refers to magic tricks or stage magic and illusion for entertainment purposes. '''2. Magick''' is used to differentiate that which is Real and Paranormal. It exists as energy which can be manipulated so long as it is in accordance with Physical or Metaphysical Laws. Aleister Crowley first used the spelling as a term to show and differentiate his practice of the occult from performance magic and is defined as "the Science and Art of causing Change to occur in conformity with Will", including both "mundane" acts of will as well as ritual magic. Of course we now know it is a form of energy and can work apart from the Occult or any other Religious Beliefs. '''3. Magick can also be''' Supernatural and the effect of actual and real noncorporeal entities like evil spirits, demons, fallen angels and beings conjured with their help. The origin of the term Sorcery was that power to perform Magick by channeling dark forces through the human agent from a source of a dark energy being. '''The Three Main Monotheistic Religions''' Judaism, Christianity, and Islam generally don’t have much problem with stage magic tricks and illusions. The Arabs in fact became quite adept at this. These three, among their more liberal sects, also realize that many gifted people are born with abilities above the normal of everyone else. Great painters, artists, musicians and prodigies were always respected and sought out by the church for their abilities. Others like Nostradamus were respected seers of future events. However Magick of the Supernatural and involvement with dark forces like fallen angels, demons and Jinn were strictly forbidden upon penalty of death, to the present day in some places.. '''The Pantheistic Religions and Paganism''' Outside the Three major Monotheistic Religions, a multitude of other Gods, Goddeses and beings are consulted and believed in. '''My Personal Crisis''' I was raised in Orthodox Christianity and was taught that that the supernatural does exist and happens to us in the form of dreams and visions and miracles and sometimes divine healing, but only through gifted people in the church. I had several personal experiences with the paranormal while growing up that did not fit with what the church was saying. I knew they were real experiences because things physically happened and dreams which I had came true, which I dismissed as nonsense to my misfortune when they actually happened. I could have avoided the bad circumstances had I given heed to them.. I went through a period of trying to find myself and it was complicated because some things were controversial and even disagreed with my family religious beliefs. I finally realized some things were a matter of semantics, or terminology and exist across religious boundaries. Real magick is mostly energy and based on laws of Physics or Metaphysics. People thought gravity was magic until physics was able to explain that law. '''Real magic is defined as "the Science and Art of causing Change to occur in conformity with Will", including both "mundane" acts of will as well as ritual magic.''' So when we do anything conforming to the laws of physics (mundane or natural) we are also working with and performing magic. Skiing, Surfing, Skating, and riding a bicycle are all feats of magic. Now Magic also deals with Metaphysics.. or higher physics. This is the invisible, intangible, and ethereal. here are realms of the afterlife, other dimensions, the astral planes (the supernatural). Metaphysical laws exist independent of religion just as physical laws do. People are born with 'natural talents' or abilities to work with both physical and metaphysical laws. It is said that man uses approximately 10% of his brain. Abilities above average are labeled Psychic abilities and there is a long list of these starting with ESP. You mentioned one of them. An Empath is someone who can feel the emotions of others and experience what they feel. The share feelings but they do not read minds. That is called telepathy. You do not need to renounce Judaism, Christianity or Islam because you have a psychic gift. You can embrace your natural gifts and abilities as not conflicting with Monotheistic Religious Beliefs as long as they do not include interaction with dark supernatural forces of Magick Type Three. In fact nine supernatural abilities are mentioned in the Holy Bible book of First Corinthians as being acceptable for members of the Christian Church. In other Religions you may follow the precepts of that particular religion according to your own conscience. Skywind in her Psychic course of 1993 entitled “The Playful Psychic” discusses the conflict of Psychic abilities with Religion. Here is a short excerpt.. ---- Religion Psychic experiences may shake up your religious beliefs. They give you a new perspective on the world. Much more is possible than you may have previously believed. Religious beliefs will influence your skill development. If you believe most of the skills are evil or wrong, you generally won't want to learn them, or may have trouble with them. It's important to recognize what your beliefs are related to the topics in the worksheet below. Quote Preparation Worksheet: Religion and Beliefs Yes/No Are psychic abilities are related to religion or spirituality? Are the ethics an important topic to you? Is your religion's view of psy important to you? What is your religion's view on psychic abilities? They don't exist. They exist, but only special religious officials have them. They're evil/satanic/demonic/dangerous. Neutral - it doesn't say anything about them. They exist in some special people. They exist in everyone. Everyone can and should develop them. Read the whole lesson found here.. The above section is under Fear and Belief…… http://forums.vsociety.net/index.php?topic=4864.0 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''Where I am At..''' Because of my Orthodox beliefs I am comfortable with the first two classes of magic and energy and the paranormal that exists in Alternative Medicine and Healing. You can evoke change through Psychic and Paranormal skills using basic ritual and techniques to focus your abilities without transgressing Orthodox Religious Beliefs. I practice Alchemy, Herbalism, Homeopathy and Energy Healing techniques in Alternative Medicine. I sometimes employ rituals but do not really cast spells or delve into dark spiritual forces.. Remember the Physical Law that every action has an equal and opposite reaction, and the Metaphysical Law that what goes out comes back times three are very real effects which may affect your life and karma. '''Don’t be afraid to try and develop your natural Psychic Abilities to gain Heightened Perception, Heightened Discernment and Heightened Insight. See my post about this topic under Beginning Magic.''' Good Luck! Have Fun!